User blog:AgentHoxton/AgentHoxton's Death Battle - Recap/Looking Back (Season 1)
WARNING: Spoilers for my Death Battles ahead. Proceed with caution. With 10 battles done and a full season (for me anyway) under wraps, I feel like I have done a lot already. So what better way to see how far I've come since my humble (and awkward, admittedly) beginnings and take a look back at the ten episodes that have gone by, and the fighters who stepped out of the ring alive. Let's do it! ---- Kicking off the very first episode, we had Street Fighter's memetic Sonic Booming champion and Valve's rocket-jumping crazy-man duke it out in an all-out American army-man clash. While Guile was the better fighter up close, the Soldier had more experience as well as better long-range options and was far too brutal for Guile to handle in the long run. Not to mention the critical chance ultimately damaged Guile enough for the Soldier to get the killing blow - a shotgun to the face. Ouch. I love TF2 and I think the Soldier would rank as my second-favourite class (1st is the Demoman), but Guile would probably take the top spot for my favourite Street Fighter character. Either way, I thought this fight was close, and I did think I would get backlash for even thinking that Guile would lose. But I suppose he could only take so many rockets and bullets before he eventually got the axe. Overall, I thought it was really good to make as the first episode, and really close to boot. At pretty much the opposite end of "close", we had the ever infamous Agent 47 take on Ubisoft's hacking anti-hero in an action-packed assassin duel to the death. Aiden was definitely able to deal massive damage with his takedown abilities and his Profiler, but overall 47's strength, speed and durability was too much for him to handle, allowing him to finish the fight in a dark alley in Chicago, poisoning him and leaving him almost butt-naked in a trash can somewhere. To be completely honest, Aiden was probably my best bet to pit against 47 for that "Classic VS Modern" feel. And I SO wanted to use Agent 47 in a fight. All in all, I'm content with the results, even if it was a tad obvious. But hey, what can you do, huh. In the comic relief battle of the season, we had infamous jokes Dan Hibiki and Glass Joe squaring off in the ring as they fought out to a mutual death of each other. With each of their moves being blocked blow for blow, it took the power of Dan's Otoko Michi to provide both of their downfalls in this match-up, despite Joe having a helmet to back him up. I had the draw planned since the very beginning since - knowing Dan Hibiki and Glass Joe - both were destined to fail against each other, for different reasons with both. Dan for arrogance, and Joe for simple lack of power. Though it's pretty amusing to do a fight between two joke characters in such a serious fashion, even if it does end on a silly high. The fourth episode held some action-packed excitement as Grand Theft Auto's resident psychopath took on the Payday Gang's face of fear in an all-out criminal's gunfight. Despite Trevor holding some pretty dangerous weaponry and having an edge with his Invulnerability perk, Dallas' strength, speed and strategy were more than what he could handle. With the police swarming from all angles, it was only a matter of time before Trevor was cornered with nowhere to run, and nowhere to hide, allowing Dallas to pull the trigger on Trevor's chances of winning. I quite enjoy Payday, but credit to Trevor, he's pretty bloody powerful. Not powerful enough to be able to beat someone as sane and tactical as Dallas, mind you, but he's definitely cunning and smart. At least, on his calm side. Marking the halfway point of the season, we had previous Death Battle champion Sonic the Hedgehog take on indie game newcomer Sash Lilac in the only true stalemate of the season. Sonic's speed was matched by Lilac's and their attacks were countered blow-for-blow. Not even the inclusion of Super Sonic nor a giant metallic dragon was able to push the odds in each other's favour. Would Sonic win? Would Lilac win? Who knows? I certainly don't. This is the only battle where I honestly can't determine the true winner. Is it Sonic? It might be. Is it Lilac? It might be. I don't know. Frankly, I'd have to see the battle come alive in order to find out. I'm not prejudiced against either, really. Episode six held a Classic VS Modern fight as the 1960s rescue machine Thunderbird 2 took on a more modernized Heavyarms in a titanic duel in the skies. Thunderbird 2 could counter Heavyarms' equipment for the most part, and its superior speed allowed it to pose a threat to the Gundam, but Heavyarms was eventually able to shatter the defenses, with a slice from the beam saber through the fusion reactor being enough to send it down in flames. I remember when I thought this battle up... as a joke. I thought I'd make it as a super-curbstomp. It was only when I looked back at the Thunderbird's stats that I started taking it more seriously. Still, didn't stop it from being demolished. I kind of hope Thunderbirds gets into Death Battle even just for the 50th anniversary of the franchise. It'd be goofy but cool, right? The magic of battle royales... As part of a collaboration between SuperSaiyan2Link and Grnmachine1 (was it him? I think it was him), a three-way fight between three different Links took place. Between the Hero of the Minish, the Child Hero of Time, and the Hero of Light and Dark, the Light and Dark hero didn't have enough defensive capability to protect himself from the attacks of the other two, sending him up in flames, and the versatility of the Child Hero allowed him to destroy the four Minish Cap heroes in one fell swoop. I agree with my result, but in all honestly I didn't like this battle very much. Not that I was misinformed or talking bullshit, but really it was a bit iffy as a non-Zelda fan to do that. Oh well. At least I ended this particular match-up in style. In the oddball match for the eighth episode, the silent dreamer duelled with the naked bald child in an intense dream match (literally). Isaac's speed and versatility were very distinct, but Madotsuki's power and evasion enabled her to counter many of Isaac's possible attacks. Even after it looked like Isaac had took the lead when enlistening the help of his mother's womb, even that was not enough to stop Madotsuki from killing Isaac with his own Chaos Card. Nasty. I was trying to find an opponent for Madotsuki that would be interesting, and outside of the Yume Nikki fangames, Isaac would be a pretty nice choice. Isaac is my more favoured character, but oh well. Can't win 'em all. The intensity climbed higher in the penultimate episode as Dr. Eggman's defected destroyer and Ultratech's metal cyber-soldier met and clashed in an intense robot fight. Even despite his ruthless skill and the power of the Devastation Beam, Omega's extremely durable armour and deadly weaponry were more than what the metal harbringer with a killer instinct could handle, leaving him half-and-half and having a nice hot bath in a vat of molten steel thanks to Omega's own beam cannon. You know, I learned so much about this winner when researching him. I never knew he was THAT heavy and had that vast an arsenal (hell, it surprised me that he was listed as a user of the Homing Attack). Frankly, if I'd have just used Heroes!Omega, Fulgore would have probably won. Probably. Omega would still have some dangerous weaponry and... yeah. Rounding off quite an experience of a season, we had an epic Disney villain duel to the death between the sinister judge of Paris and the rough-and-tough egotistical hunter of a small farming village. Even though Gaston appeared to have every advantage possible, Frollo was able to take advantage of Gaston's arrogance and reduced him down to his last few options. Even though Gaston had the lead for most of the fight, he let his bloodlust and advantage get to him and leave Frollo the opportunity to give himself control again and snatch victory at the last second, deep-frying Gaston in a city-consuming inferno. This battle was quite the finisher, wasn't it? And in all honestly... Gaston wins in my own heart, anyway. Fair enough to Frollo for being the more able to take advantage of opportunities, but in all honestly I wanted to see Gaston win as much as you do. I suppose Gaston is his own biggest weakness. Oh well. ---- Well, this was quite the season! I enjoyed making the battles and I hope you enjoyed reading them! I'm taking a break as of now and wait for a good opportunity to start up Season 2, fresh and better than ever! If you want to get a head-start on pushing a battle forward to feature in Season 2, vote on my Death Battles poll! There are currently 18 battles to choose from! Happy voting! Additional polls below: Favourite battle of the season? Guile VS The Soldier Agent 47 VS Aiden Pearce Dan Hibiki VS Glass Joe Trevor Philips VS Dallas Sonic VS Lilac Thunderbird 2 VS Gundam Heavyarms Link Battle Royale (Part 3) Madotsuki VS Isaac Omega VS Fulgore Frollo VS Gaston Favourite winner? The Soldier Agent 47 Dallas Sonic (or Lilac) Gundam Heavyarms Child Hero of Time Madotsuki E-123 Omega Frollo Favourite loser? Guile Aiden Pearce Dan Hibiki Glass Joe Trevor Philips Lilac (or Sonic) Thunderbird 2 Hero of the Minish (or Hero of Light and Dark) Isaac Fulgore Gaston Favourite/Most gruesome death? Guile (Blown up/Shot in the head) Aiden Pearce (Poisoned) Dan Hibiki (Killed by Otoko Michi recoil) Glass Joe (Killed by Otoko Michi recoil) Trevor Philips (Shot in the head) Sonic (Crushed) Lilac (Kicked in half) Thunderbird 2 (Sliced in half by Beam Saber/Blown up/Incinerated) Hero of Light and Dark (Burned by Powder Keg/Fire) Hero of the Minish (Four Sword form destroyed) Isaac (It Lives destroyed/Head pierced by Chaos Card) Fulgore (Blasted in half/Top half melted) Gaston (Fallen from Notre Dame's roof/Incinerated) Personal picks: Favourite battle: '''Thunderbird 2 VS Gundam Heavyarms '''Favourite winner: The Soldier, Dallas and Frollo Favourite loser: Guile, Isaac and Gaston Favourite/Most gruesome death: Hero of the Minish (Favourite) or Isaac (Most gruesome) Category:Blog posts